Love Is War
by meriliki19
Summary: Something has happened to Miku and IA wants to know what it is. But things are never that simple. Funny things have been going on, like a present that is a megaphone, a disappearance of a family...and the death of many people around the world. Can IA get to the bottom of everything and save her friend? (Suck at summaries, rated T for language and violence.)
1. A Gift From Friends?

**So...first story. After reading a few fanfics, I think I got this process down. Please correct me if I'm wrong...I'm also not the best writer, but I'm trying.**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I don't own Vocaloid or any of its products. You probably heard this before. Oh yes, FYI this is very loosely based off of the song 'Love is War.' Very loosely. Emphasis on the VERY. I also don't own that song.**

* * *

"IA," Miku begins.

"Hm?" I say, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

She rolls her blue eyes and then gives off a big sigh, "I didn't even start. Anyways, I find it odd that Kaito hasn't been talking to me recently. He doesn't answer my texts, he stopped asking me out on dates, you know what I mean."

I sigh, "Seriously, you need to lighten up! Just because Cato-"

"Kaito," she immediately corrects.

"Whatever, just because your boyfriend hasn't asked you out in a while doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore!" I rant, "I mean, sure he hasn't been talking to you, but he might just be busy! The final exams are in a month and winter break is almost here, he obviously has some other things on his mind."

Miku nods thoughtfully, "You do have a point..."

Of course I do. Miku obviously over reacts too much, but that's what makes her her.

"Change of subject..." Miku begins, but then her phone buzzes. Frowning, she peers at the screen. Then she narrows her eyes and furiously begins to text back. Then she drops her phone into her pocket and begins running down the hallway, "Bye IA, I got some blue haired butt to kick."

"Oh...okay? Bye then," but she's already halfway down the hallway and makes no sign that she heard me.

I seriously wondered what could have made her so pist off. Miku is usually calm, kind, and friendly. Having outbursts like that is very unusual for her.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop._ I look up and just notice the monochrome, gray bustles of clouds in the sky and the streaks of water that hit the ground. It's merely sprinkling right now, but I don't hurry on home right now, my mom is going to be so mad at me. She hates it when I'm late and she despises the rain.

I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I may be flashing everyone within a six-foot radius surrounding me, but I don't care.

The rain pelts down harder and I seriously wish I brought a hair tie, or at least a hair band. Seriously, a lot of kids wish they had really long hair, but it's not fun. It takes forever to wash and it drags you down. And when your hair is wet...sucks to be you.

There it is! My house. I dash in, throw my backpack against the wall, and walk into the kitchen. I was expecting my mom to be cooking dinner, but she's no where in sight. Instead my cousin, Luka, is standing behind the sink and chopping a large piece of tuna into small bits. I stop in my tracks. Since when did she come here? And where is my mom?

"Oh, hi IA," Luka says casually as if she was always there chopping tuna.

"Why are you here? Where's Mom?" I ask, completely ignoring her greeting.

Luka puts the knife down and sighs, "Well, your mom had to attend some emergency meeting and she left."

I'm stunned, "When?"

"Just after you left for school," Luka says and scoops up the tuna bits, "She told me to come and watch over you,"

"Whatever," I plop myself on the couch and grab the TV remote, "When is she coming back?"

"Who knows," I hear a few bangs and clangs, "It's just like when a friend is in a coma. You never know when they're going to get out of it."

"Hmm..." I flip through the channels randomly until I see a strange advertisement. Frowning I put down the TV remote and watch.

"Have you every felt like there is no place to go in the heat of this love?" a perky young lady says on the TV, "Have you ever thought that your boyfriend is cheating on you? Well I have the perfect thing for you!"

Luka, who must have been watching me walks over, "What is it?"

"Why is there a commercial for Valentine Day's already?" I mutter, "This world is very fucked up."

"Watch your language," Luka scolds, apparently she didn't hear a word of what I said other than that, "Besides, that's not a Valentine's Day commercial."

I roll my eyes. She obviously hasn't seen me when I'm mad. But then again, this is only the third time I saw Luka. All the other times when we had family reunions, she was...I actually don't know what she was doing. Everyone would be present except for Luka. What would was she doing at these times? I sigh, I would never truly understand my pink-haired cousin.

Luka sighs and sits next to me on the couch, "It doesn't look like the rain is going to give up."

"Hm..." I mutter absent-mindedly, "Yeah..."

"By the way," Luka suddenly says, "A friend of yours dropped something off."

"Really? Who?" I'm truly confused, "No one really knows about me. I'm that girl who no one knows or cares about basically."

"Really now IA," Luka sighs, "I actually thought you were popular. Guess I was wrong!"

I sigh, "Can you just show me what it is?"

Luka's long pink hair trails behind her as she walks out of the room. Then she comes back with a cardboard box about 10 inches long and 6 inches wide. Luka isn't exactly a strong person, but the way she can easily carry the box tells me that it isn't very heavy.

I get off from the couch and walk toward Luka. My cousin picks at that tape that seals the box flaps together, but nothing happens. I walk to the kitchen and grab a fresh knife from the counter. Carefully I slit the tape. I hold my breath as Luka opens it and inside is...

"A megaphone?" Luka frowns as she lifts the device out of the box.

What in the world?


	2. Illusion

**I know...the first chapter was really bad. TT_TT forgive me...**

**I'll do better. I wrote the first chapter at 11 pm and I was tired. I know I 'm just making an excuse but won't you just accept it?**

**'Kay then, second chapter of this fanfic! This may be a bit short. I hope everyone can see the resemblance between this fanfic and the song. **

* * *

I tap my pencil against my desk as I stare out the window. Fatigue invades my body and I just want to go to sleep, but this is detention. I'm only in here because my insane math teacher said that we stayed for detention, she would give us extra credit...

I yawn and give a quick glance at the clock. 3:54. Just one more stupid minute. Just one more fucking minute. 10 seconds. 9, 8 ,7 ,6 ,5, 4 ,3, 2, 1.

"You may leave now," the teacher that was supervising detention says. Then she looks at me and says, "I'll let your teacher know about the extra credit."

I nod and grab my backpack from the floor. I exit room with the other students and make my way down the hallway. As soon as I exit the school, I pull my phone out of my pocket. No new messages from Miku. What is up with her? She wasn't at school today and she didn't answer my texts.

Sighing I put my phone away. It's almost 4, I should really get going or else-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I gasp slightly, that scream...

A bunch a kids stop moving and listen to the scream echo against the walls of the school. I look around me and try to find the source of that scream. No one around me talking and no one looks hurt so...who is it?

"That was one hell of a scream," someone says next to me.

"Who was that?"

"It sounds familiar. That's odd."

I shake my head and try to shrug it off. I walk away leaving behind the rest of the stunned, startled kids behind. I don't have any time for this. I need to think, think about my friend Miku. She wasn't here today. Was she sick? Maybe, but she always answered my texts. I sent her about 12 texts in the past hour and there were no replies from her.

Maybe I should go over to Miku's house. Just to see if she's alright, but before then...

Feeling lazy, I decide to take the bus back home. If I really want to go to Miku's house, I should let Luka know.

The nearest bus stop is right next to me, but something feels off. There is only one person there, a teenage boy wearing baggy pants, a sweatshirt, baseball cap, and sun glasses. I always see people like him everywhere, but there is a black band around his right arm and on it is a logo. Not just any logo, but a heart with wings.

The same exact symbol on my megaphone.

What is going on? Did he send me my megaphone? No...Luka said it was a friend. I clearly did not know this person in any way, shape, or form.

_It's alright IA_, I tell myself. Somehow I summon the courage to walk toward the bus stop and sit down.

I feel something tap me and say, "Hey pretty girl."

I literally jump a foot into the air. I whip my head around and see that it is that boy, "W-w-what do you want?"

He laughs, "Nothing really. Just wanted to talk, gets pretty boring around here."

Immediately the creepy feeling comes back again. What is up with this guy? But it feels awkward to not talk to him for some reason so I try to carry on a conversation, "Nice armband."

He looks down at the band on his arm. Shit...did I just say that? But he shrugs and says, "Yeah...I guess."

"Where did you get it? It's not any logo that I recognize." I mentally slap myself. Why am I saying this? It's like I have no control over what I am saying.

"I actually don't know," he says while looking at the sky, "Looks like we're going to get more rain again. Do you like the rain?"

I frown, "I don't mind the rain...it's just that...it...bothers me. If you know what I mean."

He chuckles, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

We sit in silence for a few minutes then he gets up, "I have to go, some friends of mine are calling for me."

"Eh?" but he's already gone. I blink slightly. What an odd fellow. When is that bus coming-

"Oh Kaito, you are just so funny!" A high-pitched voice squeals out loudly.

Kaito...why does that name seem so familiar-wait. Kaito, as in Miku's boyfriend?! But that clearly isn't Miku's voice. I turn around and see Kaito and Meiko talking and laughing with each other.

"Only for you my dear Meiko," the blue-haired boy smiles, "I love you with all my heart. That's why I dumped that slut."

"Kaito! Don't talk about Miku like that I'm sure...I'm sure there is a better side to her," Meiko stammers slightly.

Kaito just shakes his head, "Meiko, you are way too nice sometimes. Admit it, she's nothing but a bitch."

Meiko pauses, "Well to some degree, that is true..."

"Exactly," Kaito grabs Meiko's hand and then they both run off, without noticing me.

An instant after I heard them, I feel extremely guility. I don't like evesdropping on people, but now I know.

I have to get to Miku's house.


	3. Funny Business

**Yeah, the last few chapters were terrible, but I'm very thankful for the people that actually bothered to read this crap. Thank you for reading!**

**My friends keep telling that this is rather violent for the actual song Love is War, but I'm rather violent girl. My friends remind me every day by calling me a tsundere, a sadist, etc...**

**I'm actually thinking of doing a Miku's POV, but I'm not sure how that is going to work. I stupidly made it certain that it will be IA's POV, not that I mind. IA is so awesome! There need to be more songs for her!**

**But you don't want to hear me rant about minor problems, you probably just want to read. So read and try to enjoy, highly doubt you can.**

* * *

"Luka!" I scream at the top of my lungs, "Luka!"

I almost knock down the door to our house and I haven't even bothered to take off my shoes yet. Then I realized I was still carrying my backpack. Sighing I pull it off and toss it at the wall. It hits the wall with a thud and the vibration knocks over a few books and a box. Still agitated by the fact that my cousin wasn't answering, I yelled her name once again, "Luka Megurine, where the fuck are you?!"

Of course there wasn't any answer. Where was she? I give off an angry sigh and walk to the nearest window to look outside. I wince at the sight of the gray clouds, is it even possible to be that shade of gray without being black?

"We're probably going to have more rain," a voice says. Stunned I turned around to find Luka. She has a scratch underneath her right eye and her hair is messed up, but other than that, she looks okay.

"Luka!" I run up to her and immediately hug her, "Where were you? I was worried sick."

"I went on a walk," she rubs her neck slightly and then walks into the kitchen, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Well...I don't care, but can I go to Miku's house?" I ask, "I need to talk to her-wait. What happened to your leg?"

Around her right knee is a long white medical bandage. Then I notice that around her neck there is another one of those bandages. They both have slight red marks that have bled through the thick cloth.

"Luka...what happened?" I ask, "Are you hurt?"

"Oh, I...tripped," Luka laughs uneasily, "Nothing really."

I put my hands on my hips, "Luka, little scratches like that don't need bandages like that. Seriously, what happened?"

"I told you, I tripped," Luka says.

I want to argue more, but I'm pretty sure Luka wasn't going to say anything else. Sighing I decide to just except her answer, "Whatever, I'm going to Miku's house. Is that okay?"

"Oh IA, do you really have to go now?" Luka runs he hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Did something happen that I missed out on? "Nothing is wrong with visiting a friend, right?"

Luka merely shakes her head, "IA, there's nothing wrong, it's just...do you have to go?"

Baffled I say, "No, not necessarily, but I think it is best if I do."

"Then don't go."

Now I'm extremely mad, "Luka, my friend didn't attend school today and I'm worried about her. I need to see if she's okay!"

"I absolutely forbid you to."

"Why? Give me some reasons why? If you do, then I won't go," I give my cousin a level look that shows that I'm not backing down.

She pauses and then whispers quietly, "I just have a bad feeling."

We both just stand there awkwardly for a while. Luka's eyes eventually trail off and land on the box that my backpack knocked over, "Isn't that the megaphone?"

I nod quickly, "Listen, Luka. I have to-"

But Luka's not listening. Instead she walks to the box and opens it. Carefully she takes out the black megaphone and walks back to me, "Wear this."

"What?" I'm absolutely confused, "How is that-"

"Just put it on. It'll help, trust me," She awkwardly manages to get the strap connecting the megaphone slung across my shoulder like a backpack. Carefully I readjust the strap so it is not as awkward and easier to carry.

"Okay, now can I go?" I don't quite get why this megaphone is necessary and am extremely mad about the fact I probably wasted precious minutes arguing, "I'll be back soon."

Luka still looks uncertain, but she nods, "Yeah, come back soon..."

I turn around and run out of the door, unsure of what was going to happen next and why Luka was acting so funny about this whole visiting-a-friend-thing. After all, nothing can go wrong now.

Right?


	4. New Family Member!

Of course it has to start raining right now, nature just trolls you like that.

Trudging through the streets looking like a large, wet, pink dog isn't fun. It feels like you gained ten pounds and you can barely see through your wet hair. It also doesn't help that you are carrying a large megaphone on, may I add that it probably wears a good three pounds?

I grip the dripping wet, teal megaphone strap. I was seriously considering about tossing it, but something told me I shouldn't. Maybe this so far useless object would help out in the end.

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter._ It is raining so hard right now, the raindrops literally look like thick, white thread falling from the sky, except it is colder. If I don't hurry up now, Luka will probably get a car to pick me up. As I may or have not mentioned before, Luka overreacts way too much.

The very thought makes me begin to run. If I get there fast enough, perhaps-

"Wah!" I exclaim as I trip, the way I fall is similar to a way a cartoon character trips on a banana peel and lands on their back. However, I land on my STOMACH. This always happens, whenever I get hurt, trip, or fall, I always land on my stomach. It pretty much breaks all the laws of physics. Then I mutter to the concrete, "Etupid wlippery wane."

I pick myself up and continue to run the rest of the way to Miku's house. It isn't very far away, it's just...the street is empty.

No one would be out here at this time, but there was something about this place that disturbed me. I walk cautiously toward Miku's house, but I immediately know something is wrong. Her house is dark and the door is for some strange reason...open...

A shiver runs down my spine, this isn't right. Something definitely isn't right. Some part of me wants to run away, the other part wants to walk in. Unsure of what to do, I stay put and hesitantly rock back and forth on my feet.

What should I do? Their house right now seriously creeps me out, but at the same time I want to make sure my friend is alright, but...

I close my eyes and walk into their house. It's dark, cold, and drafty, completely different from what Miku's house would originally be like.

"Hello? Anyone home?" There is no reply besides the rain hitting the ground. What is going on?

I venture deeper and turn on the lights. The house...is also empty. The only thing that remains is the dinner table and one chair. But it appears that there is something on the table.

I walk over and pick it up. It is a piece of paper, on it is the most strangest thing ever.

"When the monochrome bustles come, love is war..." I recite, "What in the world could that mean?"

"Sh..shut...u...up an...and...and...FREEZE!" Some unknown voice screeches suddenly.

I whirl around and expect Miku, or some stalker, or some random creepy guy, or just an attack, but instead I don't see anything. That is until I noticed the rainbow colored strands of hair trailing on the ground.

"Um..." I'm not sure what to say, "Hi...I come in peace?"

"SHUT UP!" The voice yells again, "I'm not afraid to hit you with my glow stick!"

Glow stick? Who would threaten to attack you with a glow stick- oh...

"Rave? It's me IA. You're babysitter and your older sister's friend," I mean... it makes since, the rainbow colored hair and the glow stick. She's exactly like her sister, except she is more fond of rainbow colored stuff.

"IA?"

"Yes that's me."

"Positive."

"Positive."

"What is my favorite color?"

"Well, you said it was a tealish color like your sister's hair, but then you said it was brown like dirt, then you said it was a bright pink, after that blood red, then a blinding yellow, after that...what was it...oh yeah, lavender."

"IA!" she screeches as she runs toward me, "I'm scared..."

"It's alight...what happened though?" She might not answer but it's worth a shot.

"Well, big bro came home from his date and it was right before dinner..." Rave starts, "Big sis refused to come out of her room no matter how much Mum and Da begged. So we ate dinner without her. Afterwards, big sis decided to come out. Mum made me go into my room and she told me to not come out, no 'matter what.' So I did that, I waited, then you came."

So Mikuo came back from a date, and Miku refused to come out of her room. After they started dinner, Miku decided to come out but Rave had to go her room. Then I came along...I don't get it...

"Whatever, you can't live here alone, so why don't you come with me?" I say, "You're too young to live alone and it'd be lonely, right?"

"I get to live with IA," her eyes widen, "It's like a dream come true!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

_After a While..._

"So this is Miku's little sister, Rave Miku right?" Luka says after a close inspection of her.

"She likes to be called Rave," I add, "She can stay with us, right?"

"Yeah, one more person won't hurt," Luka rubs her forehead and goes back into the kitchen, "Sushi anyone?"

"I don't see why not?" I stand up, "Do you want some Rave?"

"Yeah! What type is it?"

"Tuna," Luka says briskly, "You like tuna right?"

"Silver, silver fish! Silver is my favorite color right now!" Rave squeals.

"Huh, someone who actually likes tuna...unlike a little someone here," Luka gives me a look, "Not saying any names."

"Hey, tuna is fine. There's nothing wrong with it, other stuff tastes better though," I shrug nonchalantly.

"Tuna!" Rave squeals again.

So cute.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone. If you want a present here it is! A piece of crap to read for enjoyment!**

**Since I gave you guys a present, can you give me one? I want a review! Please? You know you want to give me one. If you don't give me one, prepare for a painful death on New Years. Or you could make your New Year resolution 'stop being so mean to little meriliki19.'**


End file.
